Enissophobia
by The Evill Bugger
Summary: When Lucius's fortune is put at a price, how far will the last of the Malfoy generation have to pay? Especially when Draco takes spite to the max using a desperate Ginny. Romance, love, murder, and suspense force two together. Whether they like it or not.
1. Introduction

**Title:** Enissophobia  
  
**Author:** Niki  
  
**Email:** reinedeserpentyahoo.com  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Main paring:** Draco/Ginny.   
  
**Side parings:** Hermione/Seamus  
  
**Spoilers:** This is a Post-Hogwarts fic, so there will be few to zero spoilers.  
  
**Archive:** Email me first.   
  
**Disclaimer:** J.K created the HP world, anything mentioned or involving HP, as you know, belongs to her. Any song lyrics found at the begining of random chapters belong to the artist(s) and their record lable(s).  
  
**Claimer:** I own, solely, my plot and any attributes to it, excluding the original HP characters. Reeve, Londen, and Blake Malfoy are of my creation.  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Not much to say but please take the time to review, and remember that flames don't et to me, nor my readers what so ever.   
  
**Beta Thanks:** A million to Jerr, who beta-ed for 2 hours straight (and them some!) on the first chapter, and who will, hopefully, keep up with us for the remainder of Enissophobia.  
  
**Summary:** _When Lucius's fortune is put at a price, how far will the last of the Malfoy generation have to pay? Especially when an angry Draco takes spite to the max using a desperate Ginny. Romance, love, murder, and suspence bring two together. Whether they like it or not._

_"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death."_  
---Revelation 6:8


	2. Chapter I: The Will

**Title:** _Enissophobia  
_  
**Chapter I:_ The Will_**

Lucius Malfoy hated every crack in the door, every cobweb in the corner and every dust - covered floor that swept across his manor. He couldn't stand his once loved Dark artifacts, loathed the estate and detested the acres he owned. He became ill towards the furnishings of the manor and could not stand the aura it provided- a dark, strange atmosphere the would constantly remind you of Him, like a hammer constantly pounding a nail that stubbornly refused to go in the wood.   
  
Oblivious to the unhappiness inside the manor, the wizarding world continued to celebrate to final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the fatal battle that ended the long threat. Relief swelled across the globe. It was almost a year since the War, and just as long since the fall of the Death Eaters.   
  
All captured Death Eaters were forced into something worse than Azkaban itself - exile from the Wizarding world. Their wands were snapped in half and all the money in their Gringotts accounts went to reconstuction. They were left with nothing, and several men were too proud too leave, and had comitted suicide. Others left quietly, heads bowed in shame and hate, carrying only their clothes on thier backs. But not the Malfoys. The Malfoys never got caught, they were too charitable. At least it appeared that way and to the Malfoys, appearence could make or break you. The Ministry wouldn't even listen to the famous Harry Potter's plea, begging them to check out the manor. It was, of course, denied, despite the fact the Potter freed the Magical World of Voldemort and his minions.  
  
However, that had all been a year ago and was futile to discuss, although for the following months after the final battle the Daily Prophet had a field day with the _'Rich Confessions: Lucuis Malfoy, A Death Eater?_' and, the popular one, _'Malfoy Donates Big Bucks to Death Eaters Under English Minister of Magic's Nose'_. Lucius was sick of his responsibilites nowadays. In truth, Lucius wanted little more than a glass of brandy and time to congradulate himself on his life achievements. Family wealth, the superior ranks, and on his good days, his son.   
  
Pride was Lucius's biggest sin, all of his other misdoings were derived from that. To Mr.Malfoy there was nothing better than being the best man in the room, and even in his death he wanted to be respected. Or feared. However, if the family name became tainted, in Lucius's eyes, by dirty blood or his successors failures - that pride would be gone, the family name disgraced, or worse, forgotten. Along with his death, Lucius also thought of who he would name his primary heir.   
  
The only candidates were, of course, Draco and his only three cousins, Reeve Malfoy, Blake Malfoy, and his sister Londen Malfoy. They were all single and none had any children. Legitimate children. Lucius wasn't aware of any girlfriends or boyfriends that his nephews and niece might have, but he knew that his son certainly hadn't a sturdy relationship with anyone. Ever. Draco and his cousins were not the only surviving Malfoys, but the others were results from Lucius and his two brother's many affairs, and they were bastards, unfit to clean the Malfoy Manor, let alone own it.   
  
Lucius, sitting in his curtain drawn study, seated in a black high-backed chair and his elbows leaning on a mahogandy desk, put his face in his hands, wondering how the hell his son had become a man whore.(Lucius refused to believe that his mistresses, who he called Draco's nannies, were the cause.) His nephews weren't any better- the last he heard was that Reeve, who was twenty five now, had bought his sixth strip club, the third in London (this city, unlike his cousin, who spelled her name with an "e") and the rest were in Liverpool. All Muggle, possibly the only Malfoy to ever have such strong Muggle ties.   
  
Blake Malfoy, now twenty three, was a wizard attorney- a criminal attorney who rarely had to go to court since he wasn't any good. Blake Malfoy was a low scale lawyer, a joke. He drank constantly and would close drug deals with Reeve's clubbers. His sister, Londen Malfoy, a year younger than Draco at twenty, well, Lucuis had no idea and was afraid to ask. If he asked, he'd say a successful writer, but he was pretty sure she worked as a temptress in Magical Venice, Italy, for a lure to an underground auction.  
  
His face stayed in his hands. What a pathetic excuss for a family, and his two brothers couln't do a thing about it, bringing their children up as rich, snobby brats. But he couldn't say much, either. But his son has a real job, and that was something.   
  
Draco had been quite cross with him recently, slitting his eyes and smirking. It was enough to slap him, which he used to do to Draco when his was younger. But then Lucuis smacked Draco around because he could. And when Lucius had an excuse, he wouldn't. He knew his son was poweful and it would be one hell of a fight if the two were to have it out.   
  
Draco was angry at his father because of Lucius' unfinished will - it left out the who the large sum of money and the mammoth estate would go to. He wasn't even leaving Draco his mother's estates and cottages. Draco believed, since it was his birthright, that he should inherit everything he owned.Without question.   
  
Lucius couldn't blame him- he knew he'd expect the same, especially if he was the only child. However Lucius's money was self made, his family had always been powerful and affuent with both the Ministry and other, darker organizations, and by no means poor, but the Malfoys had not been sickenly wealthy (as they liked it) for several generations, when a great - grandfather willed all of his money to be buried with him. Until Lucius.   
  
Lucius was having different thoughts, knowing what would happen if he did leave it all to Draco, even his late mother's summer house in Paris. Draco was an excellent business man and wouldn't spend the money like crazy. However, he'd party day and night, use power to manipulate people and slaughter them if blackmail didn't work. Lucius would have approved a few years ago. But he didn't wish to see his son go the same route that he went, gratified but very alone in the end.   
  
Plus, he didn't want to give Draco something that would, surely, encourage him to mess around with even more slutty women, as Draco had a tendency to do. Lucius desperatly wanted the Malfoy line to continue, and he wanted his hard work to be recongnized. And he wanted the Malfoys to mantain their respect- something that would fail, if Lucius chose the wrong man. Even the smartest of men could be ruined by pouty lips and flawless legs, if they were easy enough to open. A woman like that certainly wouldn't want to bear a child and ruin her figure. Even so, the reputation would have already been destoryed and the publicity damage would be irreversable. The public would think of the Malfoys as skanks, and they wouldn't care if another was born.   
  
A groan escaped from Lucius. This would happen, he knew it, whether he gave his estate and legacy to Reeve, Blake or Draco, either would fuck it up. And to give something this enormous to a young woman full of desires such as Londen? Never. Men boasted about how they ruled they world, but it truth women were the ones with the power. Women could create wars and then end them with smiles, caresses and words passed late at night. Lucius knew that and as such it was doubly important that the wives not only be beautiful, obedient, and pureblooded, but also levelheaded and loyal to the family. London was only two of these things. And so the four heir apparents were slimmed to three, and only then if one met the right woman Lucius would approve of, then...  
  
Lucius whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill to record all his thoughts. The first to take a respectful bride, the contrct would approve or disapprove according to Lucius's indications, and to produce another legitimate member of the Malfoy line through pregnancy would inherit the estate and money.   
  
He smiled in victory. He knew that the kids would eat it up. He took out three more pieces of parchment- he'd invite Londen, too, althought the contract didn't apply to her. He'd invite her for the simple pleasure of watching her rage. Draco, of course, would already be here. He would be outraged, but that was life. Lucius sent the three owls off that night, hoping they'd return by morning with a reply. He smirked that classic smirk he'd passed to his son (without contracts) and prepared his will papers.   
Draco sneered at the mere thought of his cousins vistiting. He first saw them ten minutes ago for the first time in years. He had left them in his father study, where his father was absent and was no where to be found within the house, and Lucius wasn't even close to be senile. Too bad, too, for Draco, for if he was this house would be his.   
  
He still had no idea what this sudden meeting was about, except for what his cousins knew. Only that it was about his father's will. Draco didn't like that, despite the fact that he was invited - he didn't like to share, nor did he like people touching his things. He suspected Lucius was doing this partly for spite - apparently it ran in the family. Draco turned the corner, leaving the west wing on the second floor. He gave up, having already searching the entire manor and there was no trace of his stubborn father. Draco guessed that he did this for a grand entrance of some sort.   
  
He opened the door to the North Wing, leading to a large entrance room with persian rugs and a large, green leather chair with sliver clasps. The waiting room was lighten by a chandiler haging dead center of the ceiling over the persian rug, covering the black hard marble floors. The sofa was facing towards the back as you came in, which was only about two feet away from the North Wing door. In front of the couch was the large circular persian rug with the chandlier hanging over it. Ahead of that was a simple yet elegant oak desk, the chair facing the couch. Behing the chair to the desk was another stair way, leading to Lucius' study on the thrid and final floor. His study was the only room on the floor- it was really the Manor's attic, but, to make it sound more elaborate, they called it the study.   
  
Draco hesitated. Did he really want to go back up there to sit with his cousins? No, of course he didn't. He couldn't stand them. Contradicting himself, he passed the desk and went up anyways.  
  
Four chairs were set out in front of his father's desk, all but one occupied. All three turned their heads upon Draco's entrance, then turned back, bored and disappointed. "Can't find him," Draco said flatly, taking his chair, which was at the right end, and scooting it a bit away from the beautiful but fierce Londen Malfoy. She scared him.  
  
Londen upheld the Malfoy traits, none of them faultering in any way. It was rather creepy. The Malfoys had a monopoly of characterists that nobody could quite put their finger on, and Londen proved it. No doubt her father wasn't afriad to show her off, despite his foolishly high standerds. Her long, dark, almost black hair fell right to her lower back, straight until the ends, which delicatly curled. She wore a backless dress, halter style, which fell to her ankles. The dress revealed all curves, all in the correct places. It was only stereotypical, and true that she was a complete bitch.  
  
All of the Malfoy children had gone to Durmstang, with the exception of Draco. Therefore, Londen's attitude was expected and accepted. Here eyes were a cold, malicous hazel. Draco was, generally, threatend by her presence. There was no goodness at all in Londen and Draco had come to believe that she had no soul.   
  
Her brother, Blake Malfoy sat next to her, staring blankly into space. His face was a pasty white, from the use for Muggle drugs. He looked quite older than he really was. His hair was the same color was Londen's, only his was the lenght of his cheekbone and brushed backwards except for a few starands of hair that fell into his smokey eyes. Draco had the sudden urge to slap him out of his silence, but restained, not wanting to face the broad man. Then his father afterwards. Blake looked uncomfortable in his business suit- Draco guessed that he had apparated after what he'd call "work".  
  
Reeve looked very dignified, like a mobster. But that would make sense, considering he was one. Draco was surprised that his father would even consider including someone who corresponded with Muggles in such a way. But here the dirty-blonde sat. Draco noticed that Reeve was the only Malfoy who had somewhat wavy hair. The man's hair was much like Draco's- It parted neatly in the middle, falling to high cheekbones. Only Draco's hair was as straight as a board, where as Reeves waved slightly. Reeve look comfortable in his clothes, unlike Blake; he wore black slacks and a white T-shirt- very Muggle like.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes.He began to wonder where his father was. What was this about, anyways? Draco looked blankly at the maroon colored wall. This morning at breakfast, Lucius had claimed to Draco that this meeting was very important and he would attend whether he liked it or not. Draco scoffed. He had said it was about the will. Well, no shit, Dad, what else would it be about? You no longer have any contacts besides the worthless people at the Ministry.   
  
Draco didn't dare say that to his father. Despite Voldemort's fall, the family still practiced Dark Magic. And Lucius wouldn't hesitate to put a painful spell on Draco.  
  
Disturbing his thoughts, Lucius boomed in, his long, flowing black velvet robe flying behind him. Lucius' hair was pulled back quite majestically, though it was the normal, brushed back ponytail he always wore. Lucius crossed immeaditly to the desk. Draco crossed his arms while his cousins stood, then sat back down. Draco could feel the tension build like the Pyramids in Egypt. It was the moment of truth, who would get what. Draco fully expected the manor and half the money. Plus the rights to all the files within his fathers name. Why shouldn't he? He was, after all, the son of Lucius Malfoy, it was his birthright to inheirt all his fathers, plus his mother's possesions.  
  
"Do forgive me. There was an unexpected call...it seems one of the horses broke out of its stable. The groundskeeper, the old bastard, had no idea what to do. Damn Muggle animals..." Lucius explained himself to the silent young adults as he shuffled for his papers. He pulled out a thick stack of beige parchment. It curled royaly at each end.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He glanced over at his cousins. Londen folded her arms, apperently trying to bite her tonuge. Blake looked as is he'd just woken up from a long nap, and Reeve's lips curled very much like Lucius' would when he knew something good was coming. Draco laughed inwardly. Yeah, buddy, you think that. It's all coming to me.  
  
"Let us proceed, father," Draco said lazily, as if he always spoke in this tone to Lucius.  
  
"Lets," Lucius seemed untouched by the words. "Firstly, I'd like to say to all of you that I'm throughly dissappointed in everyone's behavior. You four are pure-blooded wizards- and bit -, pardon witch, not to metion Malfoys. A disgracful bunch, really. You do realize that you are the last of the Malfoys so far? I do hope so, for everyone's sake."  
  
Reeve rose and eyerow, almost mockingly, "' A disgracful bunch'? If I remember correctly, Uncle, we were the generation who pledged themself to Voldemort self-willingly."  
  
Draco looked down at his faded tattoo, though still visable against his pale skin, looking even paler since he word a black T-shirt and black slacks. Self-willingly? He'd never thought of it like that. Draco was, as his cousins were, born into the Death Eater world. In fact, Reeve was born just because of the request from Voldemort to his father. Perhaps that's why Reeve was so bitter towards his family.   
  
Lucius glared, "Do you really want to be on Voldemort's side now? Honestly I would disown you as my nephew, at this moment, for your stupidity if the will hadn't taken so long to write. Look at yourself!"  
  
There was an awkward silence as Lucius shuffled through the papers. Draco, personally, thought Reeve was quite stupid. Who would talk badly of someone who might give him a large sum of money? Draco wouldn't- he knew when to kiss ass.  
  
Lucius looked up, " You four were called here today to discuss the conditions of my will. As you know, I'll be leaving my entire estate and anything that's on it, including any servents or maids and possessions left within the estate boundries. Plus, the large sum of money and my Gringotts account."  
  
No one shifted but Lucius, who was locating a pen. Draco was gripping the wooden armrests on his chair, Blake was on the edge of his seat, Londen was sittin upright, and Reeve, the lousy fool, was sitting causally in his chair.  
  
Lucius continued, "It will all go to one person, and that one person will have the responsibility of it all upon themselves...and their wife and children."  
  
Draco gaped in confusion. Even Reeve sat up straight.  
  
"What wife and kids?" Blake asked, dumbfounded. He was tempering with his tie, the veins in his hands quite visable. Londen continued to look thoughtful.  
  
"Allow me to explain. I want to Malfoy family line to continue, and you three are the last of it. And that's not all too comforting."  
"Three? Excuse me, Uncle Lucius, you mean four," Londen flipped her hair behing her shoulder.  
  
"No, Londen, I ment what I said. Three. You see, if you marry, your last name will change. Therefore it'd be futile to include to in the testament."  
  
"What's all this about marrying, Father? No one's married," Draco sighed. He hoped again that his father was becoming senile.  
  
Lucius laughed, "not yet, son. Now let me continue. The first to marry and conceive a child, will get everything once the child is two weeks old. Now for the con-"  
  
" What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco yelled, standing up. His mind was blurred with fury. His bangs flew into his eyes, which were narrowed at his father. The others looked quite surprised- whether they were surprised by his violent reaction or what Lucius had said. Draco didn't care. All he knew was that he was royally pissed- this had better be a joke.   
  
" Well, that's simple. I've got a girlfriend," Reeve spoke up smugly, smiling like he knew something.  
  
"No, it can't be one of your penny whores. It states so in the will, " Lucius said knowingly, tapping his fingers in a sequence on the hard top of his desk.  
  
"Really? How will you know the difference?" Blake challenged. Although it wasn't the first thing on Draco's mind, Blake had a point. His father didn't know about Blaise, Victoria, or Lacey. But he might know about Pansy, and his past girlfriends. Damn.  
  
"Don't underestimate my intelligance, dear nephew. The testement, magically created, knows. It will accept or decline by placing the hand of the one wished to be wed a top of it." Lucius looked pleased with himself.   
  
Draco couldn' t think any longer. His father had just done the biggest betayal in all of history. How could he do this? Draco had, for years and years, followed every ideal, expectation and order given to him. Ok, fine, so the Mudblood Granger girl beat him as valedictorian in their graduation year. Ok, fine, so maybe he slept around a bit. But- but this? To deprive his own son of his...his birthright? It made Draco shake in pure, undoubted rage.  
  
"I never said you had to know the girl your whole life, or love her, " Lucius continured, breaking the silence. "I merely said that she had to be respectable."  
  
Draco sat down. With this, the others seemed to relax. Except for Londen.  
  
"What an ignorant testament! Why did you invite me if you were going to exclude me from the damned will? What was the point?" Londen hissed dangerously, bracing her arms on the armrests. Lucius chose to ignore her.  
  
Blake, who was looking thoughtful, intrrupted, "What spell did you place on the will, Uncule Lucius? It couldn't be legal."  
  
"An old, old spell. Rarly used anymore."  
  
"Dark Arts?"  
  
"Oh, no, " Lucius grinned, "The Ministry used to use it."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Fuck the Ministry. He hated every hour he spent there, on the job.The law- abiding, hypocritical employees often teased Draco about Potter's plea to have Auror's search his house. It got old, fast. Especially since he worked in the Law Department.  
  
"Dinner, forgive its lateness, will be served promptly at nine. A copy of the will on your desk, in your rooms at exactly nine - fifteen. The original testament, the one placed under the spell, will be in the library, located on the second floor, East wing, at ten sharp. Dress your best for supper," the words rolled off Lucius' tongue with ease. He walked out the door, leaving four bewildered adults.  
  
Draco went into his room and collapsed on the royal blue breadspred with a high canopy. He had two windows just like the ones in the corridor, on these were to the right of his bed, and the windows were facing the same way, about three feet apart from each other. Next to the right window was his dresser., beside that, towards the bed again, was the door to the bathroom. As he layed on the bed, his feet toward the bottom, he gazed at the secret wall that lead to the privet quaters. The door on the outside only lead to a small anterroom, ans that's all it appeared to be. There was no way of getting in or out unless though Draco's room. Next to the bare wall was a desk, messy and unorganized, was Draco's work from the Ministry.   
  
Draco was still raging. His father had embarrassed him, betrayed him, and then expected him to marry and have a blasted kid! Now those are high expectations!  
  
But he wasn't about to let the manor and the money go. Oh, he'd get it all. Somehow. Draco knew better than to test out the Will- he knew it would decline about ever girl he knew.   
  
He had to get back at his father. The spite within him bubbled like boiling blood. He'd spite his father- he'd find a loop hole. Or he'd marry someone he detests, someone he hates. Too bad Blaise is a slut.  
  
Too bad Harry's a boy- that'd really spite his father. Draco chuckled out loud at the thought- it was one of the most grotesque things he'd though about in a while. Or, no- even better- if Ron was a girl.  
Ginny Weasley chucked the Daily Prophet at the door and uncharacteristically sobbed as she sat on the edge of her bed.God, she hated the people she worked for. Next time she'd make sure Johannas Keggling's article didn't get to the publishers!   
  
The article, in big, upper-case bold letters, printed: 'Potter, Cannos Star Player and Seeker, Dumps Long Time Girlfriend - leaving her Heartbroken and Broke!' Ginny had sobbed when she read it this afternoon, after coming home from work. They break up had been the hardest thing Ginny had ever encounterd- they had been together for four years, since Ginny's sixth in Hogwarts.   
  
Ginny and Harry had been so much in love- not even Ron, who still was close with Harry, knew what had happened between them. All of a sudden, thet talked in the living room and he broke up with her. He was out of the flat by morning. They had been together through the toughest times- when Harry got to become Seeker, but had to leave for Southern Ireland while Ginny was back at school,  
  
During summers, Harry would be training half the time, not coming home until four in the morning. They stayed together during the War, even when Harry was shipped out and Ginny went to St. Mungo's to help out in the Doctor's Ward. Or when Ginny graduated and got the editing job, she was sent out with a journalist on a battlefield. Harry helped her recover from what she had seen. He had been there for her, and she for him. When he lost the House Cup in his final year at Hogwarts, all because Malfoy had caught the Snitch. And what had hurt Harry most was that Malfoy hadn't cheated. It was talent this time around. It took days to cheer Harry up, until the Cannos personally asked Harry to be their seeker.   
  
Ginny curled up on the edge of her bed. 'God, why did he leave me? I love you, Harry! I though you loved me, too.' Ginny was so sure that he'd pop the question soon. But he popped someting else, and it wasn't that either.   
  
She layed there, her tears stopped flowing. She had the sudden urge to write. One thing Tom was good for - he taught her to write.   
  
Ginny had many short stories and a few poems, but she was too shy to present them to anyone. She wrote all by hand, using her quill and parchment. One story was about two young people in love. Well, most of her stories were about that. One was a Romeo and Juliet type story, the other was a Happy Ending, and another ended in suicide. But the majority of them ended happily, in a dreamaway life Ginny had thought she lived in.  
  
Anger boiled in Ginny. Damn Potter, what right did he have to make me feel this way? She wanted to get back at him so badly- not physically, but emotionally. She suddenly wanted him to feel precisly what she was feeling- an emotional trainwreck. She gritted her teeth and balled up the bedspred in the palm of her hand. God, what a son of a bitch. And to not even give her a reason! It wouldn't have been as bad if he would've told her why!   
  
Ginny, horrified at her true thoughts, sunk down and cried again.   
Suddenly if felt like a hardcover book hit Draco in the back of the head, dispite that he was laying down with his arms stretched out, reading today's Daily Prophet. Potter left Weasley. But that's not why he felt a flash.   
  
Weasley, all alone, vulnerable and broke. Malfoy, rich and powerful with one hell of a proposition.   
  
'Duh! You dipshit! Why didn't you think of them first!' Draco scoled himself, dispite his upped mood. His father hated the Weasleys. The Malfoys loathed their family- if he were to marry one it'd sure as hell spite his father.   
  
Draco secretly wondered what color hair the baby would have- blonde or red? Maybe brown- the Weasley's had the brown gene in them.   
  
Draco was suddenly disgusted with himself. She is a Weasley, after all. Nice legs, no doubt, pretty face...small waist...nice chest, proportional anyways. Presentable in pubilc. Muggle - loving, but her family lines were cleaner and older than the Dracos. (Whose fourth cousin's great great grandmother had bore a squib in 1763).  
  
A smile spread across his face. Maybe a virgin. Maybe not...  
  
'Good enough!' He thought, making a mental note to check Weasley's address tomorrow at work. 'She's: A- is not bad looking (Draco couldn't stand to think that anyone who had possibily fucked Potter was hot), B- Will spite Father, and C- Respectable, D-' He paused. He had to think about 'D'. The only thing that came to mind was that she'd make Lucius mad. And there was nothing he could do about it, since the will was already set up and signed by Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Draco almost got up and danced around, but the dinner bell rang abruptly. Draco wondered if should attend dinner. He wasn't hungry, and he couldn't stand those damned relatives of his, including his father. Not even Draco could stand Malfoy times four. He wondered if he was nearly as bad as them downstairs. Ok, he rentlessly teased and harrassed Potter, Mudblood, and Weasel. Especially after the House Cup.   
  
Draco smiled as he left the West Wing. He hadn't changed- and never would.


	3. Chapter II: Rose Puddles

__

Authors Note--added 9-22-04: I'll have to apologize here and now for any late updates. School has plagued me and, I admit, a bit of laziness. And my one-and-only beta, who worked on this chapter for 3 days straight, is unable to continue her job until summer arrives. But, hopefully, I'll get my lazy butt going and a new chapter will be up before Christmas, beta-ed or not.

Thanks for reading again, and please leave a review. You have no idea how much they mean to me--and how much of an ego boost it is ;) Many MANY thanks to those who've reviewed already. You guys rock.

****

Title: _Enissophobia_

****

Chapter II: Rose Puddles

At last, Draco concluded that he was pathetically desperate to get back at his  
father to ask Ginny Weasley to marry him. Malice boiled within him;  
a spiteful vengeance erupting after steaming for so long. The only  
way to get back at his damned father was to marry a girl with a  
surname he hated, with a family he loathed. Draco felt trapped and a bit claustrophobic.

Pressure from the situation lowly wound its way around his ribs and began to tighten. He wanted to turn around and go back home to sulk and snap at his father, but it was too late now.  
  
Draco entered her flat with a simple charm. He smiled at the lack of effort it took to break into her apartment. Not that he expected much from a Weasley, but honestly...  
  
He walked in and shut the door, standing on rough steel blue  
carpet that served as the household carpet. Draco scoffed. The Manor had at least six different textures, colors, and brand names of carpet. He chuckled at himself meaninglessly, wondering if everything was driving him crazy; Oh God, He was critizing the woman for her carpet. Well, why not, he was a Malfoy, after all.  
  
Draco walked in further, knowing she wouldn't be home. The white, cloth  
curtains were drawn in the living room, furnished with a black pleather sofa and armchair, a fake plant (or so he thought) sitting between the two. Draco walked in the narrow hallway and found the kitchen, its vinyl imitating a white marble pattern. The kitchen's curtains were drawn as well, casting a gray light into the kitchen much like it did in the living room. A circular table and chairs sat around it before a window.  
  
On the counter, he placed his bouquet of roses near the sink. Small puddles of water gleamed in the florescent gray light atop the counter next to the sink.  
  
Draco stuck his hands in his long, ebony robes and walked around, peering  
down the hallway, straight back, saw the right edge of her bed, and, next to it, the only curtain open in the entire house, sunlight pouring down the hallway and stopping at Draco's feet. And, lastly, the door to the bathroom on the left said of the hallway, next to  
her bedroom.  
  
Where to hide... Oh, where to hide?  
  
Ginny scrambled in her home in the late afternoon, carrying papers and manila folders full of stories and clippings. After throwing her black robes on the armchair and undoing the top buttons of her violet blouse to a comfortable level, she went right into her  
kitchen and set the stack on the kitchen table, and before getting a  
glass of lemonade, pinned an advertisement on the refrigerator.  
  
Quite thirsty, she went to the cupboard to reach for a glass, but stopped, hand in mid reach, noticing twelve red-as-blood roses on the other side of the sink. Ginny, forsaking her thirst, and went over to inspect the roses. No thorn was to be found, and they lie, bound by a velvet tie, obviously charmed to match the scarlet flower.  
  
Ginny picked them up delicately, as she did one slipped out and hit the small puddle of water. The puddle became a red color, but the rose didn't lose its vibrant shade. She resurveyed the fallen rose before she inspected the other eleven for a card.

Nothing. She set the flowers down carefully and looked around the  
counter, turning her back and started to walk over to the table to continue her search, when the lights went out and she felt a grip upon her shoulders.  
  
Ginny gasped in surprise and didn't dare to move, not ever her neck to see whom the trespasser was. His hands slid down, seductively, to her waist, and the firm grip returned. His cheek brushed against hers. The man, whoever he was, had sooth, cool skin. Straining her eyes, trying to manipulate her peripheral vision to get a glimpse.  
  
His eyes were conceded by his bangs. In the dark, Ginny couldn't tell what color the straight strands were. She knew only that they weren't jet black, they were light- possibly a brown or a blonde. Not Harry.  
  
"What...What do you want? " She asked, her voice staggering. She tried to keep it even, but failed miserably. " I haven't much money. "  
  
"Oh, I know that, Virginia, no one would be surprised, " the cool, crisp voice, harsh yet alluring. She knew that voice, bitter and taunting. Her heart pounded in her ears, she could feel the beat through out her entire torso, threatening to escape from the prison of ribs. Her assailant's amused smirk brought visions of the past, memories of a cruel teenager, proud and vicious.  
  
Ginny was unsure of what to do. Surely he wouldn't kill her - right? The school boy she knew- well, he wasn't to be trusted... Logically, Ginny knew he, like everyone, had the ability to kill, and more unique desire to do so, and could easily lie in his heart.  
  
Frightened, she shoved him and whipped around to face Draco, her hair flying in her angry face,  
  
"How dare you! What do you want? " She spat viciously, getting straight to the point.  
  
"You really are rather cute when you're angry, Virginia," Draco mused calmly, adjusting his black robes.  
  
"What the... Don't try using those pathetic pick up lines on me, Malfoy! Now get  
out!" Ginny, furious and confused, pointed to her immediate left, which was the wall, complete with a flower sign, " Welcome," emblazed across it. Draco looked over and smirked.  
  
"Calm down, Weasley. I'm not here for my health. Or rather, for my fortune, " Draco said evenly as he walked out into the living room and sat on the armchair. Ginny followed, bewildered, but knew it'd be futile to try to convince him to leave before he was ready.  
  
"I don't owe you a thing, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny's tone converted to a business, professional tone, but venom was still apparent in her words.  
  
Draco laughed, apparently tickled by her attempt to control him. " Not like you could repay it if you did. Sit down, Weasley. I've got a proposition, and part of it is in your favor. "  
  
Leering, she slowly obeyed and sat on the edge of the comfortable, but frayed couch. "You've got five minutes, Malfoy, before I inform your department of your misconduct."  
  
"Why would the Department of Law Enforcement care about one old friend visiting another?" Draco said innocently.  
  
"Four minutes, thirty seconds."  
  
"Now, honestly, Virginia, we're all friends here. No threats necessary. Five minutes should be satisfactory," Draco leaned back on the chair and looked at Ginny, directly into her eyes  
  
"Ginny, let's not beat around the bush. My father has denied me my birthright, making his will into sick amusement for himself. And, however morally correct you are, or aren't, you have to admit, that's a bit of a...surprise. It's a game to him; my two cousins and I are his players. You see, the object of this 'game' its to be the first to marry and bear a healthy child. The 'winner' gets everything."  
  
Ginny rose an eyebrow, " And this concerns me... how? You broke into my house to inform me of -- Why don't you just marry Blaise and call it a day? " Ginny's checks went red.  
  
Draco laughed, " If it were as simple as that, I would, Weasley, but my father has bewitched the will to only accept...respectable woman. And there's no getting around it. It works like the Age Line. "  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Malfoy? I really don't care less about you and your family's affairs. "  
  
"You might. "  
  
"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy? "  
  
"Virginia, my Dad has enraged me...beyond what you could possibly comprehend. I want to get back at him, however I, also, so dearly, want his fortune. I want you to marry me- "  
  
"WHAT? " Ginny was on her feet. " I know you're not so foolish, Malfoy, that you just asked me to marry- "  
  
"We marry, you have my child, we inherit, and we divorce, you get half the sum and the kid. "  
  
Ginny had gone a shade of fuchsia. "I can't believe you have the audacity to ask such a thing of me! " She whispered in a hoarse voice, despite her strong morals, the deal was tempting. Very tempting. But Draco Malfoy? Her personal terrorist? The boy whose father had trapped her, letting Voldemort into her, controlled her...made her fall in a childish love with Tom.  
  
Ginny suddenly wanted to get back at Lucius as much as Draco did. Although  
" How can I trust you? " Ginny folded her arms.  
  
"A magical contract, impossible to break- Oh Lord, Ginny, don't look at me like that, it should be no surprise to you that I still practice magic, that sometimes, the ministry doesn't approve of. "  
  
" So, let me summarize. We'll marry, assuming the contract accepts me, I'll get pregnant, and we'll get the money. Then we'll divorce, and I'll get half of the profits and custody of our child."  
  
Ginny pondered the scheme. She had to do it, and Draco knew it. Otherwise she'd wind up living with her parents, unhappy and hopeless. With this deal, it's was an immediate ride to the top - and, maybe, a promotion. " I want a house after the divorce, too. Not out of my half. And, if I accept, you can't have any mistresses, " she said dangerously. " I won't look like a fool, " was added.  
  
"What I do with I'm not in your bed will be none of your business, Weasel. Take it or leave it. " Draco said coldly, even though he knew that if it came down to it, there would be no mistresses.  
  
Ginny leered at him, " It will become my business once we marry, Mr. Malfoy, or there's no deal! "  
  
Draco thought about it, Ginny could tell. She knew that she was his only chance, and she loved it. Loved it. Finally, she had something on Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Compromising is the art of trickery, Virginia. Remember that, " he spat, standing and walking over to Ginny. He was a bit taller than her; the top of her head reached his eyes. He stood only inches away. " Fine. No one on the side. But, like you said, we do it my way - and I mean everything my way." His voice was low and seductive, rather mesmerizing to Ginny.  
  
" So, then, there's no tricks here, " she mused, looking up at him in the eye. She could see her own reflection, staring back down at her just as hard.  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow, obviously surprised. But he quickly recomposed himself and said mildly, " That's right. Now, all I need for you to do is to sign this, "  
He waved his wand and a scroll appeared on the coffee table in front of the sofa, a black tipped quill next to it, its silver point unusually sharp, gleaming. " You haven't got any ink? "  
  
Draco smirked, " You won't need any."  
  
Ginny eyes him suspiciously, guessing ink was already in the pen, then thoroughly read over the scroll. Everything was stated as he said it would be. Without an afterthought, she signed on the dotted line, "Virginia Weasley". She gasped in pain; the ink appeared red on the paper. She looked at the source of the pain, the back of her right hand, and, as if one used a fine knife to slice through her skin, appeared the words the had written, then they disappeared. She glanced over at Draco's signature - regular, black ink, then to hers, written in deep red, glimmering blood.  
  
" Umbridge? " Ginny asked holding her hand tightly. Draco nodded.  
  
She seized the scroll and held it so Draco could see where she signed. He smirked and gave an amused chuckle, then waved his wand again, and the scroll and its components disappeared.  
  
" Very well. Now my fiancée, we must go over simple little 'rules' for our own benefits. There will be no announcement of our engagement. My cousins will kill you if they knew. Second, you'll quit your job- "  
  
" WHAT? No, no I won't! You can't ma- "  
  
"I can make you, and I am. There are more important issues than that simple job at the paper."  
  
"What's that-a marriage- got to do with my job? " She replied snidely.  
  
" Just trust me! Damn it. You and your ratty little friends always made everything so difficult! "  
  
Ginny glared at him, but dismissed his immaturity. Instead she simply said, "If you insist on talking about the past, there will be problems."  
  
" However," she continued, despite Draco's mouth opening to speak, " I don't see how you'll keep me behind closed doors away from your father's eyes. "  
  
Draco closed his mouth- he had been about to tell her off, but this issue had occurred to him and he had ignored it the night before. "We'll…" He paused at the her expression - it was obvious he hadn't thought this over. " I'll simply said I hired a new maid! For my own services and that I do not permit you to leave my wing! "  
  
Ginny gave him the you-are-so-stupid look. " Isn't that a bit suspicious? Besides, surely someone will come into your wing, whether it's…it's a ghost or a house elf !"  
  
" There are no ghosts at the manor, I assure you… How appalled Mother would be." Draco said, letting his voice trail off due to the thought of Father's personal, prying house elf. That little bastard would peek into the doors, no doubting that. Not to mention any tricks Reeve or Blake, even Londen for that matter, may have up their sleeves.  
  
" A disguise," Draco dismissed the matter at hand and moved on, " now, about this testament- "  
  
" What kind of disguise? " Ginny cut in impatiently, her hands on her hips. "I won't be a…a damn clown for the entertainment of your family! "  
  
" That…hair of yours, definitely…those brown eyes, yes, you know, what kind of make up you apply…trust me Virginia, my father would never suspect the likes of you. " Draco said meanly, sneering, but became distracted with the thought of a light brown haired, blue-eyed Ginny.  
  
Ginny glared right back, " You obviously haven't given much thought into this, have you?"  
  
Draco seemed to look offended, "I, Miss Weasley, have got this completely figured out-"  
  
A smile adorned her face, but her eyes were still cold, " Nice try, you stupid git. Things go so much smoother when planned correctly. Yet, boys are so cute when they're idiotic." And, as a bitter afterthought, Ginny decided that's why she was so attracted to Harry.  
  
Draco looked fiercely at her. Idiotically cute? He surely didn't need to be idiotic to look cute! " Let's get on with it!" he snarled  
  
" Now, now, love watch that temper," Ginny quipped, putting on a sweet, serene face of a loving, patient wife.  
  
" Let's go, make sure your poor excuse for an pure blooded ass fits the will! " Draco barked, flustered. He pulled her out of the house by her arm and apparated, her following, to the manor.

Being the paranoid, security zealot that Lucius was, there was apparation blocks on the manor, so the two ended up on the doorstep. Instead of going through the solid wooden doors, Draco dragged Ginny to the left side of the house, her stumbling along on his trail.

When they rounded the corner, Draco spotted the stained glass windows, signifying they had reached the west wing. He sighed, he was much too big to squeeze inside them now.

He sighed, feeling quite dumb. Of course. He should've gotten he image-changing potions first. Now he'd have to improvise. However, before he could ask to enlarge her teeth, she said bluntly,

"We don't have potions. I think we should get them first. And any attire that your servants wear. It's only logical."

Draco frowned. The longer they were out, together, and she wasn't in his wing, the more and more compromising this could get- someone could see them in public and begin questioning Lucius as to why his son was socializing with an underbelly of society.

Ginny seemed to be reading his mind, "Why don't you stay here and I'll go get the-"

"No, no I'm coming along." In all honestly, he wanted to pick the potion set for her.

"But that's dumb! Someone will see us together!" She told him, more than slightly irritated

"You are certainly aren't reserved, are you?"

Ginny's ears went red, "You have the same problem. Only what I say is true," she glared at him menacingly, then shook her head. "Look, it would be suspicious if we went there together. What would people think?"

"Well, frankly Weasley, I'm just as embarrassed of being caught with you are you are of me." Draco told her matter-of-factly.

"Then let me go! What, you think I'm gonna run away?" A smirk highlighted her face.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly Ginny. I'll just wear grab my cloak and were my hood up. I'll be back. Go hide." He told her and ran off towards the front door.

Ginny stood where she was. It was a clear field until the first tree came up. It was safer, she decided, to stay against the perimeter in the shadows. 'Stupid prat' she thought coolly.

Once he returned, rather promptly, panting, she spat at him, "You've got no plan! Admit it!"

"Quit nagging me, _Hermione_," he muttered. "Diagon Alley." Pulling his black hood up, they apparated away once more.

Diagon Alley, as usual, was a mob of people. They apparated in front on Gringotts. Ginny, determined to lead, went straight to Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary.

It was a dark, musky atmosphere and was, to their luck, empty, save the potions master, brewing up something giving off a silver-ish steam, and a bitter odor in a cauldron. Upon their entrance, the older, balding man greeted them.

" Can I help you?" The man had a thick lisp, probably caused by his upper lip, or the absence of it, gnawed away in anticipation of his bubbling potion's result.

Ginny approached him. " What do you offer in appearance changes?"

The clerk motioned them to follow, and he led them behind a shelf . "I sell some separately, others in sets," he told them, waving at the mammoth collection. "The sets include hair, eye and skin color. Also hair length and style. Curls and waves and such. I assure you, I've got everything. The labels are marked accordingly. Now, please excuse me, my potion…" and he ran off.

Draco pushed past Ginny to examine the sets. Ginny picked one up. "What about medium tan, blonde and green eyes?"

Draco wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself, so he didn't say anything. She put the set down anyways. He searched for a combination of blue eyes, brown hair and fair skin…

"Draco, how long will I have to wear this?"

He paused. "Well, until we're married. By then, he won't be able to alter the will. I don't know if he can change it now, but I'm sure he can edit it somehow, at least until someone meets the original requirements. We won't risk it."

He picked up a set, read it, and thrust it in Ginny's face. She gave him a reproachful look and took it, reading it aloud, " Light brown, curly, to mid-back hair, vibrant ocean blue eyes, pale, almost unearthly skin" promised the label. On the back there was a before and after picture of a woman who had short straight blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Then it transformed her into a smiling, waving woman as the potion said it would.

Also, it said in warning, that effects would last two weeks unless taken an antidote was taken that shorted the effects.

Ginny frowned, "I don't know."

"Either that or this." Draco said, muffling his voice slightly, and gave her another package. It transformed the drinker into a waist-length brunette with olive skin and ice blue eyes.

"You like blue eyes, hmm?" She said teasingly, and he shrugged under his black cloak.

"This one," she demanded, shoving him the first set he gave her. He nodded and, under his hood, she swore she saw a wide smile.

"Here," he said gruffly, handing her a Galleon and three Knuts, and the set, "I'll wait outside."

Ginny walked up to the counter and heard the door shut behind her. Unexplained apprehension filled her, but she willed it away. The man came up to her from behind the counter and took the set and grinned. "Ah, the Moon Goddess. Very lovely."

She smiled in return and paid the man, thanking him and left to meet Draco outside.

"Now we're off to Madam Malkin's," he said.

Unlike Slugs & Jiggers, Madame Malkin's was quite busy. Draco kept his head down and maneuvered though the aisles, guiding Ginny through what seemed like a maze. He tuned here and there, and, finally when they found an empty aisle (on the shelves were unsightly pins and the like) he grabbed her by the balls of her shoulders and said "I'm going to talk to Madame Malkin. Meet me back outside in exactly five minutes! There are too many people here to browse around. Pick out some sleepwear and…under things that you like."

Ginny nodded, but then asked "why can't we just stop at my home and pick up some things-"

"No! Trust me, you don't know my father- if his little elf got a hold of any of your clothes…look, just trust me. Five minuets!" He reiterated, handing her seven or so Galleons, then left abruptly.

He might be overcautious. Annoyingly paranoid. Too suspicious. Yet, Draco wasn't only worried about what his father might uncover. His cousins would surely be prowling around and he wouldn't let anything- even if it came down to underwear- be found. It was worth the money, he decided.

He went up to the main counter and asked for Madam Malkin and told the cashier that Draco Malfoy was asking for her. He took off his hood once Madam Malkin appeared.

She was much older now, but one could tell that she had been beautiful in her day. Her graying hair was in a messy bun and she wore a scarlet robe with gold stitching.

"Mr. Malfoy! How are you today, sir? Are you needing new attire? A fitting perhaps, sir? I'll set it up as fast as I can, sir? Dress robes or casual, sir?"

"Actually, Madam, in quite a hurry. Hired a new servant, and I'm trying to get her set up as fast as I can. You wouldn't happen to have the same attire my dear father orders for out servants…?"

"Of course I do! What size?"

"Oh…erm…he glanced around, looking for someone the size of the petite Ginny. Luckily for him, Ginny was at the cash register, getting her clothes in a bag. "Like that red-headed one, there. I'm not sure of exact measurements…" Draco trailed off, looking back to Madam Malkin.

"Honey, I've been in this business for many years. I know exactly what you want. Stay here."

She strode to the back room, and, within a minuet, returned with three outfits of the same kind.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy. Oh, no, don't worry about it now, I'll charge it to your father's account." She said as he tried to hand her money, and smiled. "Farewell!"

"No. Do not charge his account. Many thanks, Madam, good day." He grinned as she handed him the bag, and he put his hood over his head once again left the store.

To his dismay, Ginny was in conversation with another woman he did not know outside the shop. She was smiling brightly and laughing with the other woman that looked about her age.

Draco, growing extremely irritated, grunted loudly. Ginny noticed and her face went red. She bid goodbye to the woman she was conversing with.

"C'mon, let get out of here. We're going back to what you call a home to drink the potion." He said roughly.

"Then why couldn't I just get my clothes-"

"Ginny! Damn it, we've been through this.!" He barked at her and the rounded a desolate corner.

"Don't even think you can yell at me, Draco, because you didn't plan this out beforehand!" She spat back at him, he tone like poisonous darts, each apparently missing it's making because Draco remained nonchalant and unaffected.

Draco ignored her and they apparated outside her doorstep.

Ginny shoved the key through the lock and went in, angry. Draco shut the door quietly, despite his irritation.

Ginny placed the bag from Madam Malkin's and turned to him "Thank you for buying me clothes." Then she took her potion and went to the bathroom.

Draco sighed, feeling a slight tinge of guilt, but it went away as quickly as it came. But he knew that he couldn't act like this the whole time - otherwise, they'd be found out sooner.

Wanting to discuss a matter with Ginny, he talked to her from outside the bathroom door.

"Ginny, you have to know that it's not just my father we have to keep you concealed from. It my cousins- they must never learn that we're married. Ever. Unlike my father, your appearance doesn't matter when it comes to them. Just until we're married do you have to wear this. But, no matter what, we can never act like we're married. You follow?"

"Yes, Draco, I've known this before you told me." Ginny told him with a deep sigh. Her first - supposed to be only - marriage was a sham. Not that she wanted a real marriage with Draco either.

"What? How?

"Common sense." She replied simply. "Draco, will your father be at the wedding?"

"Hell no!"

"Then I don't have to look like a Moon Goddess?"

"What?" He paused, then remembered the potion set. "Oh, no, no it's fine."

"Because you know, my family will be there-"

"WHAT?!"

"Draco…it's their only daughter's wedding…of course they're coming!" She told him before, what sounded like anyways, gulping down a potion.

"Whatever, but I'll leave that deal to you. You explain it."

"Fine." She sounded, as if she hadn't a worry at all about it.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked after a few more moments.

"Yes…"

"Well! Come out!" He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Pushy…" she muttered. "Draco, the only thinks that really changed are my hair, eyes and skin…not my lips or nose or-"

"Ginny! I know damn it! It's fine! Come out!"

"I certainly look different, however… Ooh."

"GINNY!" He shouted, and heard her giggle slightly behind the door.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming…" She said and she unlocked the door.

Ginny began to opened he door, but then shut it abruptly again. "Draco, maybe this is-"

"Ginny, if you don't get out here-"

"DAMN! Fine I'm coming." She said and came out, closing the bathroom door behind her and leaning on it. Draco stood in front of her.

Truth be told, he was in some sort of awe. She was….beautiful. Keeping his face void of reaction, he nodded quickly and turned away, going to get the bags. Of course she was beautiful, that was what the potion was for. Draco kept on telling himself that over and over again.

Ginny was upset. "Well?" she demanded, following him back out to the living room.

"Well what? Oh, yes, the disguise will do." Draco told her, not daring to look up as he fiddled with the bags. "What'd you get at Madam Malkins?"

"Exactly what you told me to." She spat, obviously angry.

Draco, still avoiding her eyes…now a ocean blue…alive and piercing him. Draco shook his head again, forgetting what he was about to do.

'At least,' he reminded himself, 'it's not the regular Ginny I'm attracted to.. but those eyes...'

"Well, what now?" Ginny asked curtly.

"Put on this," Draco said, giving her one of the servant robes, still not looking at her.

"Honestly, Draco, you damned prat! Am I either so bad looking or--or the opposite that you can't even look at me?"

Draco ignored her, "Go put that on so we can get on with this!"

Ginny, staring at Draco hard, told him, "Draco, you are avoiding me…like you want me…."

Becoming deeply flustered, his turned to met Ginny's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him there.

Delight bounced in them, "Ha! I got you to look at me!"

Draco blinked and he felt blood rush to his pale cheeks, "Yes. go and get dressed. We've got to go." He told his this in a light tone, his eyes wandering as she turned around and went back to her bedroom to change.

"Draco, this outfit is…well, horrendous! It's old fashioned…it's for old people!" she whispered bluntly, both, once again, on the doorstep of the manor.

"Hey, I don't pick them out!" He said, amused. "Now, c'mon. Play along."

He opened the door and closed it quietly as Ginny stepped in the middle of the room and stopped. He walked up to her, wondering what the hell her problem was. She was gaping at the large, large room with many artifacts and collections poised on old antique, mahogany cabinets with glass windows. Plush, black leather seating was arranged around the room with a coffee table in front of them. Under all the furniture was a large Persian rug with a tribal design.

It was very Gothic-Victorian.

"Honestly, Ginny, pick your jaw up of the floor. Don't want you to ruin the rug." Draco whispered, walking up the stairs in the middle.

Ginny followed. The banister was the shape of a snake. She met Draco on the platform where the stairs separated. He went left, and now his steps a little fast. Draco opened one of the two large doors and shut it tightly, locking it with a simple spell. He seemed overly relieved.

"Alright, now for the tour," he said, beginning down he hallway. "I own the entire wing, as you know. First door on the left," he paused and opened it, "A study. Nothing much in there." Draco shut the door. Their steps on the gray marble echoed all the way down the hall, which Ginny could see a large cathedral styled door.

"First door on the right," he said, opening it, "My room. We'll be in here a lot," and, with a grin, he closed it. "Second door on the right," open, "Nothing but what looks like a closet."

"Well, what is it, then?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later." He said shortly, then walked down the hallway. They were down at the window now. It was becoming dark.

"Last door, on the left," he opened it, "the stairs leading to the third floor. This is where that little snot house elf can come through." The stairs spiraled up.

"Come, we need to go to the library. It's on the third floor." Draco said, and they walked up the spiraling stairs into a simple drawing room with lush sofas around a fireplace.

They walked through another door and into the library. Ginny looked up and down and all around- not quite as large at the Hogwarts library, but pretty close.

Draco led her through shelves and shelves of books until they reached the center. On a desk the enchanted will hovered, glowing dimly around the edges.

"Hurry, I don't know who may be in here," Draco whispered hurriedly, pushing Ginny up to the desk. He waited.

"Draco, what the hell am I supposed to do?" She whispered fiercely back at him.

All of a sudden, the glowing will laid it self down on the desk and the outline of a handprint formed on its surface. She put her hand there. Her hand was much smaller than the outline, the stark black of the printed back contrasted against her fair skin.

Incredibly, the page turned blank. Then her name appeared written in gothic calligraphy at the top listing personal information. Then it began to draw her family tree. Under that, it began to list relationships and the lengths of them.

Finally the bottom glowed a red "Accepted" wrote the magical testament, then it went blank, but not for too long, because the words Lucius Malfoy had written began to appear again, and the glow returned. It lifted it self up and hovered again.

"Well," Ginny said, astonished. "It gets rather personal!"

"Yeah, well it was trying to figure out whether or not you're a whore." He said bluntly. "What a relief," he sighed and began to walk towards the drawing room, Ginny on his heels, giving him a stern look.

Once they were back down in Draco's room, Ginny stood in front of the mirror as Draco worked at his desk. "Really…these are horrid!" she said, still on about the servant's clothes.

"They're not that bad," Draco said, not bothering to look up from his writing.

"Draco, look! Even if I had my red hair it'd be horrible!" Ginny turned to him, swishing her billowing dress. It was a light brown color with black lining and lace at her feet and around the cuffs.

"Perhaps you're right. That collar has got to go- maybe I could get Winnie to make it into a V-neck type thing." Draco said, then turned back to his work.

Ginny frowned then, thinking of her other clothes, said, "Draco, where am I to sleep? I don't recall seeing a bed in the study…"

Draco smiled, forgetting about his private chamber. "Oh, you'll like this." He said, standing up. "Until we're married, you'll stay in here." He walked up to his window and pushed something on the seal. Suddenly, the wall facing his bed turned sideways, leading into another room.

Ginny had about had it with the surprises this house held. On the way back down from the library, she had stepped on a loose floorboard in the drawing room and she saw a staircase descending. Draco had hurried her out of the room.

"Well, " he said, pushing her in. "remember the empty room I showed you earlier? Well, it's somewhat like an anteroom to this one. But the only way to get in is through my room."

There was a bed with a dark green canopy and bedspread. To its right was a closet and to the immediate left was a nightstand. Other than that, the room was plain. A window like the ministry used in their offices was present, covered with curtains to match the bed.

There was no way out other than Draco's room. Ginny felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

"You can decorate as you'd like," he said, bored. "But don't make your presence known. If you need anything, tap the wall." He finished with a smile.

Ginny nodded, collected her bags of the little clothes she had, and began to pack her closet. Draco leaned in and said a curt "good night" and the wall closed, darkness taking over. She lit the candle on her nightstand and used "Lumos!" to finish hanging her clothes.

She was here to stay.


End file.
